


More Fun

by CocoaMuffinz



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Fluff, Kinda self-indulgent towards the end, M/M, Obserbit, Reluctant Fluff, Somewhat grumpy demons act cute, theres not enough obserbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaMuffinz/pseuds/CocoaMuffinz
Summary: Observer and Habit tolerate each other the most of all the eldritch and demonic entities they have to deal with. And sometimes they go out and have some fun without big bad stick in the mud knowing. Well, he knows, but hasn't stopped them.





	More Fun

The worst thing about having a human for a vessel, they have to sleep and if you don’t let the body sleep it might shut down on itself. And Observer couldn't have that, so he’d work until Kevin’s body was exhausted, let the boy sleep, then take over again, rinse and repeat. This time, he did as he normally would, leave Kevin in his room to go to sleep because his body felt too tired to do much else. And, as usual, he took control almost as soon as Kevin was getting up, much easier to take over when the boy was groggy.  
  
What Observer wasn't expecting this time was the slightly shorter but much more well built Evan sitting next to him on the bed. But it wasn't Evan. He knew that much just by the presence. “Hello Habit,” he said, his voice reflecting Kevin’s when he was just waking up, but his tone was a little annoyed.  
  
Habit smiled and glanced back to Observer when he heard him speak. “Finally you're awake. You know, you sleep too long,” he said as he moved to face him. They both already knew why Habit was here. And as always, they both knew how this would mostly go.  
  
“I don’t have time to humor you today,” Observer complained as usual. He moved to grab Kevin’s glasses, finally put them on, being able to see more than just vague shapes. They both knew that even with Observer’s protests, Habit wasn't just going to leave without spending time with the other demon.  
  
They had been over this time and time again, Observer would express confusion over why Habit even wanted his company, always to get the response that Observer was the most tolerable of the collective. While at first Observer hated being pulled away to simply humor Habit, he eventually grew somewhat fond of the time with the other monstrous entity. Observer chose not to express his fondness of the company, but they both knew he enjoyed it just as much as Habit did.  
  
How the two spent their time together varied greatly. One day it would be simply Habit dragging Observer back to his place and making him cuddle, the first time that happened Observer fidgeted so much Habit had to threaten him to get him to stop. He would still fidget, but not as much to the point that he would have to be threatened. Other days Habit would make Observer join him in people hunting. Very simply, they would find a person or two and Habit would let Observer mess with them psychologically while he tortured them physically. That is one of Observer’s favorite things to do since it’s a nice change of pace messing with someone else.  
  
But, today was a more casual day. Not exactly people hunting, and not forced affection. Today was simply go out, watch some people, ruin their days. The more mundane stuff. The two seemed to have the most fun doing this together. Observer enjoyed it because it was more controlled and subtle, and Habit because it got the other to be more reckless and physically harmful towards people.  
  
Habit ended up dragging Observer out to the park, the glasses wearing entity complaining the whole walk there. Even if Observer tolerated Habit’s company and got a chuckle when he would terrify someone walking by them. He still didn’t appreciate being pulled away from stuff he could be working on.  
  
Sadly, the park was mostly empty except for a small group of teens here, some families with kids there, and a couple or two doing gross romantic coupley stuff. Since the teens were messing around and going off the trail into the more heavily wooded areas of the park, Observer and Habit decided to go and scare them off. They used rather simple tricks and scare tactics, this was supposed to be fun after all, not some sort of challenge.  
  
It was no more than an hour before the two had the teens pissing themselves and running off. They cackled, their distinct laughs mixing as they stood together, watching the ‘oh so tough’ teens running like their lives depended on it. What made it even better was one of them shoved another to the floor saying he was going to be their sacrifice. That little gesture of sacrificing one of their friends got the loudest laugh from Habit.  
  
It wasn't until the teens were out of their direct line of site that they stopped laughing. Habit had moved behind Observer to wrap his arms around him, standing up straight so he could rest his chin on his shoulder. “You know we could do more stuff like this and have a lot more fun if you didn't have to listen to dark, tall, and dickish,” Habit said as he pressed a quick kiss to Observer’s jaw.  
  
He didn’t react to the kiss at all, just sighing, crossing his arms now slouching enough that Habit was a bit more comfortable leaning on him. “Yes, and I’ve told you I do not want to do that because it would cause more problems than I would like,” he said, turning his head slightly so he could glare at Habit. “And you can work with him and not run the risk of him choosing to dispose of you,” he muttered.  
  
Habit let out a scoff as he gave Observer another kiss, this time to his cheek. A soft purr rose in Habit’s throat as he started to smile, “and he could always dispose of you while you work for him. You’re no safer working for him than you are working alone or with me.” He reached up to gently play with Observer’s hair, the other flinching away and baring his teeth for a moment. When Observer let out a long heavy sigh, the two ended up being transported to Evan’s house.  
  
Habit let go of Observer and moved to grab his hand and drag him to the family room. He pushed him down to the couch before moving to lay with him. He clung to him, resting his head on the other’s chest. Observer, being used to this behavior from Habit, shifted to get comfortable. “If I told you I would think about it, you won’t bring this up again for like a month?” Observer proposed, finally moving to press a quick kiss to Habit’s forehead.  
  
“Deal,” the shorter demon purred,nuzzling into the side of Observer and getting comfortable because he didn't plan to leave for at least a few hours.  
  
For the most part they did nothing, Observer and Habit chatted a bit, but it was nothing more than talking about plans, specifically Habit’s, since Observer’s were kind of set for a while. Another reason Habit would use against Observer to try and convince him to free himself. Despite the fact that neither needed to sleep, they allowed themselves to somewhat doze off. Never being completely asleep, but being relaxed enough to seem like they were.


End file.
